Los dos lados del liceo
by XXInferneMonsterXX2017
Summary: Llega una nueva chica al liceo, llamada fluttershy, por un lado algunos le hacen bullyn y abusan de ella, pero por otro lado otras la ayudaran en sus problemas y acostumbrarse en su nuevo lugar.
1. Introduccion

Hola chicos me llamo Alivepro1997 y les traigo mi primer historia, estoy tan emocionado que puedo gritar, pero dejemos las cosas y comencemos

 **Nota:**

 **-Se usara la versión humana de equestria Girl en esta historia pero con otro vestimenta y accesorio**

 **-No hay entorno de tiempo en esta historia.**

 **-Habrá personajes no OC en esta historia**

 **-Tambien hay tramas y cosas diferentes a lo que seria original**

 **-Habrá escenario pervetidas y violentas**

 **COMENCEMOS**

… **.INTRODUCION….**

En una ciudad llamada Canterlot city había una pequeña casa de color amarilla, se encontraba una chica de 16 años llamada fluttershy, preparada para su primer día en el liceo, pero esta vez es un liceo diferente a la que casualmente ella iba, su madre encontró cupo en esta y aprovecho metiéndola ahí. La chica lleva su uniforme indicado para el liceo, llevando camisa color azul claro, falda color azul marino y unos zapatos negros con medias blanca. La chica fue donde su madre antes de despedirse.

Ya me voy mami –dijo fluttershy.

De acuerdo, ten cuidado –dijo su madre

Fluttershy se despidió y luego comenzo a caminar directo al liceo, mientras caminaba se preguntaba que nuevos amigos podría tener, en el otro liceo que estaba tenía varios amigos usando su amabilidad aunque a veces era tímida en su aspecto. Después de varias horas caminando pudo llegar al liceo llamado "Equestria High", al entrar pudo notar que había demasiada gente de varios aspectos, pero primero necesitaba encontrar la directora de este colegio, pero tampoco sabía en donde podría estar rodeada de varias personas, así que solo intento preguntar a alguien.

¿Disculpe?- pregunto fluttershy tímidamente hacia un chico que paso por ahi

Dime extraña, estoy ocupado –comento el chico

Me preguntaba en donde esta la sala de la directora- dijo fluttershy aun tímida

¿Eres nueva? –pregunto el chico

Si-respondio fluttershy

Jajajajajajajjaajja, pues buena suerte encontrarla rara- comento el chico burlándose de ella.

Fluttershy se sintió intimidada por primera vez en su vida, ya que en el otro no eran tan malos con ella, pero igual intento preguntar.

¿Disculpen? –pregunto fluttershy

No-dijo uno

¿Podria?- pregunto otra vez

Ni lo pienses- dice otro

Como fluttershy no encontraba a alguien con quien hablar solo camino a ver si con suerte encontraba La Dirección, pero aun no encontraba la sala correspondiente, estaba a punto de darse por vencida hasta que encontró a una chica con el mismo uniforme de color piel naranja y con un sombrero color beings.

Eh disculpe- dijo tímidamente fluttershy

Ah hola ¿que tal? ¿Que deseas? –pregunto la chica.

¿Que si tu sabes donde esta la sala de la directora?- pregunto fluttershy.

Ah claro te muestro, me llamo applejack y ¿tu como te llamas? –pregunto applejack.

Me llamo fluttershy –respondió la tímida chica.

Fluttershy eh, que bonito nombre, bueno entonces te acompañare donde la directora celestia –añadio la chica granjera acompañando a fluttershy. Cuando pudieron llegar applejack se despidió de ella para que ella pudiera conversar con la directora, entonces fluttershy toco la puerta a ver si podía entrar.

Pase-dijo una voz que provenía de la dirección.

Fluttershy estaba algo nerviosa de conocer a la directora, no sabia si era fuerte o del tipo que se podía enojar fácil, pero se armo de coraje y abrió la puerta y de ahí vio a la directora, era de color piel blanca con cabello verde, azul y rosado, llevaba una franela amarilla con un pantalón marron.

Hola, soy la directora celestia ¿eres la nueva verdad?- pregunto la directora

Si- respondió fluttershy con educación.

Bien, aquí están tus libros, tu logo, tu llave del casillero y firma aquí por favor –dice la directora celestia, fluttershy firmo la planilla que le puso en la mesa y se llevo sus pertenencia para poder así ir a clase.

Gracias –agradecio fluttershy.

De nada- dijo celestia.

Fluttershy se sentía aliviada que por lo menos no todos aquí eran tan malos pero igual no podía bajar la guardia ante posibles amenazas, en eso se escucho la campana de entrada indicando el comienzo de clases.

 **Continuara**

Bueno esto fue todo espero que le gusten :)


	2. Primer Dia

**Hola a todos bronys y fan de my Little pony aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia. Disculpen si me tarde demasiado en publicarla, es que donde vivo se va mucho la luz y me cuesta trabajar y de paso cuando uso una computadora de mesa y de las antigua :(. Pero bueno vamos a darle.**

 **CAPITULO 1: PRIMER DÍA**

Después de una chica llamada fluttershy llegara a su nuevo colegio Equestria High, y se presentara ante la directora Celestia, sonó la campana indicando que la clase iba a comenzar, así que se dirigió a su sala correspondiente (2do año para ser exactos) para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros cuando entro rápidamente la profesora la observo y solo dijo.

Bienvenida eh, ¿señorita fluttershy? –pregunto la profesora de la clase.

Así es –respondio tímidamente la chica pelo rosado.

Bien me llamo Prof. Purple Cherry pero solo dime Prof. Cherry -dijo la profesora la cual llevaba puesto una chemis rosada con pantalón azul marino, tenia aspecto de agrado, era de color purpura de piel, con cabello rosado oscuro.

De acuerdo profesora Cherry –dijo educadamente fluttershy.

Bien puede sentarse, alla entre medio tiene un puesto –indico la profe donde al lado izquierdo había un puesto entre alumnos que estaba libre y por supuesto fluttershy se dirigió hasta alla.

Pero mientras caminaba hacia el puesto, muchos de ellos comenzaron a burlarse de ella a carcajadas y diciendo cosas terrible sobre ella en voz baja y cuando se aproximaba a su sitio alguien le atravesó la pierna para que esta cayera y quedara en ridículo frente a todos y estos se comenzaron a reír, pero en eso intervino la profesora para controlar la situación.

¡Muy bien Silencio Todo el Mundo! –ordeno la profesora para controlar la situación- Sr Lip deje de estar abusando con todo que se entromete –se dirigió al mismo chico que hizo que fluttershy se callera, este llevaba el uniforme del colegio muy desorganizado, era de color blanco griseado y pelo marron.

Lo lamento profe no volverá a pasar, nos veremos flutterboba jajajajajajaja –dijo aun riéndose de la chica, fluttershy como siempre con su timidez no tenia la valentía para defenderse, solo se levanto y se coloco en la silla.

Después la clase comenzo, como siempre comenzaron con el plan de curso o de evaluación y después comenzaron a redactar los temas de los objetivos, por cierto también discutieron en cómo se iba a evaluar **(Ya saben lo típico)** y al final de la media tarde sonó la campana para el receso. Fluttershy se paro y fue al receso para poder sentarse a comer, en eso vio un lugar vacio y aprovecho en ir a ese lugar para sentarse a comer. En eso ella saco su estuche de comida para merendar de ahí saco una jugosa manzana y comenzo a comer, lo que no se dio cuenta es que detrás de ella estaba el mismo chico anterior junto dos chicas y una de ella se sento y le dijo.

Es nuestra mesa boba, ¡lárgate! –comento con amenaza la chica

Oh lo lo lo si-ento ya me voy –comento con miedo fluttershy pero en eso el chico le agarra la mano con fuerza.

Ah no esperate, disculpa mi compañera ella es algo ruda con muchos, pero por favor ponte comoda –insinuo el chico con voz macabra.- Hola yo soy Lip y ellas son Lili y lamber mucho gusto y tu eres ¿fluttershy no? –dijo el chico hacia ella, ella solo movio la cabeza en símbolo de afirmación.

Bien ¿entonces le damos la bienvenida que se merece a la incrédula? –pregunto lili con voz amenazante.

No chicas, aun no ella aun no ha pasado los días en este ridículo disfraz, aunque para serte sincero te vez jugosa y sexy como la manzana que estas comiendo –dijo en tono pervetido cosa que asusto mas a la pobre chica y solo guardo sus cosas y se fue pero antes el chico otra vez le agarro la mano.

¿A donde vas bebe? –pregunto lip.

¡A OTRA PARTE LEJOS DE AQUÍ! –expreso fluttershy con fuerza y se fue corriendo de ese lugar, ya llegando a los pasillos su mente estaba clara que si tenia que estar muy alerta en estos lugares o podría resulta en graves problemas. Pero en eso cuando se giro la esquina choco con otra, cosa que preocupo a fluttershy y le pregunto si estaba bien.

Oh no , lo siento estas bien, no fue mi culpa –expreso muy alterada ante la chica.

Por supuesto que no fue tu culpa tontita, siempre me tropiezo con mucha gente, Hola me llamo pinkie pie y la tuya –pregunto la chica piel rosada y pelo rosado también.

Me llamo fluttershy –respondio con temor cosa que esta capto.

¿No eres de por aquí verdad? –pregunto pinkie

No acabo de ingresar aquí –respondió fluttershy.

AAAAAAH eso es fantástico ven conmigo ta hare una fiesta de bienvenida –expreso emocionada pinkie.

¿Ah?

Bueno cuando llega alguien nuevo en la escuela siempre le hago una fiesta de bienvenida es mi misión no es grandioso – dijo aun mas emotiva la chica rosa.

Oh seria grandioso….pero que tal otro día tengo que irme a otra parte –insinuo fluttershy que ya tenia ganas de irse.

¡CLARO!, dejame anotar, fluttershy hacerle una grandiosa fiesta de bienvenida otro día –comento sacando unas notas de su mochila.

Eh ya me voy –se apresuro en irse fluttershy de ella, pero en su mente por lo menos sentía un gran alivio de que pinkie pie fuera buena persona.

Pararon muchas horas en las clases y ya era el momento de salida, ya tocando el timbre fluttershy empaco sus cosas para volver a su casa pero antes vio al grupo de aquel chico que le caia mal y este también la miro haciendo una seña de advertencia pero esta solo la ignoro y fue corriendo hacia su casa, cuando llego su madre estaba preparando ya la cena y escucho cuando su hija entro por fin.

Hija llegaste ¿como te fue? –pregunto la señora a su querida hija.

Me fue bien –comento inocentemente la chica.

¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? –pregunto otra vez.

Algunos –dijo fluttershy.

Lo ves que te dije, Equestria High es un lugar mágico para hacer nuevos amigos y compañeros –expreso la señora.

Claro eso creo –dijo muy seriamente fluttershy sabiendo que ese lugar a pesar que algunos eran buenos otros eran peligrosos para su vida y mas el que acaba de conocer pero como siempre dicen lo primero nunca a sido fácil. Fluttershy fue a su cuarto hacer las tareas y pensar que haría mañana.

Continuara.

 **Eso fue todo amigos mios, espero que le haya gustado :D**


	3. La chica de la generosidad

**HELLO AMIGOS BRONYS, PEGASISTER KAWAI :3, AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA FAVORITA. PUES AHORA INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR ESTO POR LO MENOS AL MES A VER SI ME FUNCIONA EL TRUCO. BUENO VAMOS :3**

 **CAPITULO 2: La chica de la generosidad.**

Después de que Fluttershy tuviera su primer día en Equestria High, esta solo se fue de nuevo a su casa para cenar, luego para bañarse, peinarse y por ultimo irse acostar. Pero antes de eso la chica comenzó a reflexionar todo lo que había pasado hoy, recordando a esos tipos que al parecer querían lanzarse hacia ella dado que en esa institución no es de fiar, pero por otro lado también conociendo otras personas que si son de confianza como la chica granjera llamada Applejack y la chica alocada llamada Pinkie pie. Luego se paró de su cama y fue a buscar su mochila donde ahí saco un libro de color verde con diseños de mariposas y tenia un titulo diciendo "Diario", la cual abrió y comenzó a escribir todo lo que paso hoy en la escuela. Luego de escribir fue acostarse y comenzó agarrar sueño que instantáneamente se quedo dormida. A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar se fue a pasear aprovechando que el colegio solo es por la tarde, siempre ella visitaba la tienda de animalitos ya que le agradaba a los animales.

-¡Que ternuritas! –dijo la chica muy feliz viendo como a perritos bebes, gatitos y unos loros.

-Disculpa, ¿desea pasar? ¿Se le ofrece algo? –pregunto un chico saliendo de la tienda que al parecer era el atendedor del lugar.

-Oh no gracias solo estoy aquí mirando –respondió Fluttershy y en eso siguió mirando por unos segundo, luego se alejo de la tienda, pero no se dio cuenta que al frente de la cera había un charco de lodo que inesperadamente aparece un camión y hace que el agua lodosa se disperse llenando de todo a la chica pelo rosado. –Oh no es mi franela favorita y esta arruinada que mal –dijo con tristeza Fluttershy viendo toda su ropa empalada de lodo, pero en un momento inoportuno apareció otra chica.

-Oh no tu ropa esta arruinada –comento la misteriosa chica preocupada por el estado de la ropa de Fluttershy.

-Oh no es nada –respondio Fluttershy intentando que no se preocupara.

-¿Como que nada? Esto es un crimen contra la sociedad y ropa, vamos te llevare a mi casa soy diseñadora de esto y te puedo hacer un vestido –insistio generosamente la chica pelo morado y de blanca.

-Oh gracias no tienes que hacerlo –comento tímidamente Fluttershy.

-No tienes que decir no, insisto en hacerte un vestido nuevo, espera donde esta mis modales, eh me llamo Rarity y soy diseñadora de varias cantidades de ropa para vestir, para fiestas y otras cosas mas –presentandose la chica diseñadora.

-Pues yo, yo, me llamo Fluttershy –dijo tímidamente

-¿Fluttershy? ¿Oh espera creo que te conozco no eres la nueva chica que ingreso en Equestria High? Yo también soy alumna haya y creo haberte visto en la clase hasta que claro ocurrió eh…-explico Rarity refiriéndose el incidente que Fluttershy le había ocurrido.

-Oh si eso claro –comento en tono triste por lo que paso ayer en el liceo.

-Ellos si te tratan mal, bueno dejando eso al lado vamos a hacerte un nuevo vestido –insistio Rarity para que Fluttershy aceptara. Como ella no encontraba otra manera de negarse solo prosiguió aceptar la solicitud de la chica diseñadora.

Ya entrando a la casa de Rarity, Fluttershy pudo contemplar su casa, al parecer era mitad hogareña y al mismo tiempo una boutique a parte, viendo muchas clases de vestidos, una máquina para coser y una cinta métrica. En eso Rarity le pidió que se parara en esa plataforma donde había cantidades de espejo, Fluttershy se quedo ahí y Rarity comenzó a medirla haber que vestido espectacular podría hacerle, luego de algunas horas Rarity y Fluttershy se sentaron en la cocina para tomar un té para relajarse, en eso la chica diseñadora le mostro a esta 3 tipos de diseño para su nuevo vestido. Para Fluttershy era impresionante que alguien como ella tuviera esa habilidad de crear vestido, en cuanto a los diferentes diseño, escogió el que tenía una blusa color verde manzana con una gran falda de color amarillo con un diseño propio de una ramitas de arboles. Pasaron otras horas y ya Fluttershy vio el reloj que eran ya las 10:30 así que se despidió de Rarity.

-Eh Rarity ya tengo que irme a casa, mi madre debe estar preocupada –cuestiono Fluttershy viendo que se le hizo un poco tarde.

-Pero entonces como te dare tu vestido –dijo la chica diseñadora aun no completado su obra de arte.

-Pues si somos compañeras del mismo liceo, pues podría entregármelo después de clases –dijo Fluttershy

-Oh también después de clase te llevo a mi casa para pasar otro rato juntas, pero tuvieras que pedirle permiso a tu madre –explico Rarity una idea un poco seguro pero al mismo tiempo mejor que lo dijo.

Así que la chica rosada acepto el cumplido y se despidió de la chica diseñadora, ya dirigiéndose a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y vestirse para ir de nuevo al colegio, al parecer ya por lo menos si tenia una nueva amiga con quien charlar y posiblemente haya otros mas pero eso es por verse.

Continuara.

 **Esto fue todo por hoy :), espero que le haya gustado, no se si quiero, pero intentare ser un poco mas aceptable a las opiniones de ustedes. Bueno hasta luego**


	4. La Manzana

**HOLA CHICOS DE ESTA PAGINA, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, JJEJE Y BUENO EH CREO QUE COMENZAREMOS.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Después de que Fluttershy conociera a una chica que era diseñadora llamada Rarity la cual la invito después de clase a su casa para pasarla bien, ella regreso a su casa a bañarse y vestirse con su uniforme escolar, preparando sus libros y mochila para así poder ir al liceo, pero antes de despedirse de su madre y también pedirle permiso haber si puede ir con su amiga Rarity y esta accedió en dejarla ir pero que no volviera tarde. Luego la chica de pelo rosado fue directamente al colegio para su 2do día de clase. Al llegar en eso rápidamente se oculto en unos arbustos de aquellos chicos, que eran Lip y sus demás compañeras, ya que nunca les agradara a ellos. Así que espero que sonara el timbre para así poder entrar al colegio, pero en eso sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, Fluttershy pensó que era alguien que le iba hacer algo malo por lo tanto quedo paralizada y sin querer ver quién estaba detrás de ella. Y para poner peor las cosas sintió que alguien la toco en el hombro pero antes de que pudiera gritar, otra mano le tapo la boca pero al voltearse sintió un alivio que no era más ni nada menos que Pinkie

-¡Hola de nuevo!, ¿te asuste? –expreso la chica con pelo rosado oscuro.

-S-si u-un poco **(nerviosa)** ¿y que haces aquí? –pregunto qué no se espero que ella estuviera en este lugar.

-Ah nada solo pasaba por aquí y te vi que te estaba ocultando de la banda de Lip –señalo Pinkie pie aun alegre.

-Espera ¿como supiste que me ocultaba de ellos? –pregunto Fluttershy algo confusa de que la chica rosada adivino el asunto.

-Lo presenti –dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya veo eso creo –dijo aun media confundida la chica amarilla.

-Vamos entremos no puedo dejarte sola aquí –insistio Pinkie pie agarrando la mano a Fluttershy.

-Espera, espera no quiero pasar aun –comento Fluttershy algo preocupada

-¿Por que no? –pregunto Pinkie pie y en eso Fluttershy hizo señas sobre Lip y las demás –Ah ellos claro, no te preocupes tu amiga Pinkie pie te protegerá de cualquier abusivo –comento Pinkie acariciando la cabeza de Fluttershy como si ella fuera una niña pequeña, tanto que ella no le agrado tanto el afecto pero solo ignoro lo que hacia la chica rosada.

En eso las dos se levantaron y fueron a la entrada del colegio, aunque Fluttershy se mantenía al lado y algo atrás de Pinkie ya que aun no confiaba de este plan con ellos, a pasar al lado de ellos, por suerte ellos nunca se percataron que Fluttershy paso de lejos, así que la chica amarilla pudo estar aliviada, y luego agradeció a Pinkie pie.

-Muchas gracias, creo que nunca hubiera pasado de no ser por ti –dijo Fluttershy abrazando a Pinkie y esta respondió al abrazo.

-Claro no hay de que, todos los nuevos estudiantes son mis amigos, como tu Fluttershy **(En eso suena el timbre)** Vamos hay que ir a clase- insistió Pinkie tomando la mano a Fluttershy e ir al salón de clases.

Luego al entrar las dos se sentaron una de detrás de otra, luego los demás comenzaron a llegar y la maestra Cherelee por fin entro al salón para así dar la clase, en eso Fluttershy vio entrando a Lip y sus compañera, ella siempre le tenia miedo a ellos de que podría hacerla lastimar, pero con Pinkie a su lado nada malo podría pasar. Luego de unas horas Fluttershy fue al recreo para poder merendar, esta vez no llevo una merienda desde su casa así que tuvo que hacer cola para comprar algo en la cantina, una gelatina y un jugo de naranja, aunque no encontraba un puesto indicado para sentarse, y al final del salón veía a Lip que también la estaba mirando muy seriamente y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa macabra, Fluttershy intentaba no verlo tapándose con el cabello, y en eso alguien nombro su nombre, esta intentaba identificarlo y en eso cerca de la cantina había una mesa donde estaba Rarity y Pinkie pie, cosa que a Fluttershy se sintió feliz por lo menos un buen sitio en donde sentarse.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Lip le lanzo una manzana a chica en la cabeza haciendo que esta se tropezara y se cayera con la gelatina y su jugo encima, empalándose en el cabello y en la chemis de la chica, los demás que vieron la acción no pudieron resistirse a reírse de ella y al mismo tiempo echarle broma diciéndoles sobre nombres e insultos. La pobre Fluttershy solo se echo a llorar por todos los que burlaban de ella, aunque no todos les agrado lo que paso, Pinkie y Rarity ayudaron a Fluttershy a levantarse y sentarla en el mismo lugar para así ayudarla a limpiarle en la cara que también estaba llena de gelatina y parte del jugo.

-Cielos ahora entiendo porque no quieres estar cerca de Lip –señalo Pinkie pie de la mala relación que tiene con el.

-No lo dudo, ese chico siempre se aprovecha de los alumnos nuevos, una vez me lo hizo a mi –dijo Rarity con rabia recordando una vez que Lip también abuso de ella cuando ingreso aquí.

-Por suerte yo te ayude que no te lastimaran mas –dijo Pinkie.

-¿Que no fue Raimbow que me ayudo? –pregunto Rarity recordando que no fue algo así.

-Porque yo se lo dije –comento Pinkie de manera seria

-Bueno Fluttershy, tienes que tener cuidado de Lip el siempre le encanta hacer maldades a los nuevos y creo que ahora te tiene en la lista –señalo la chica blanca y con cabello morado.

-Eso no se lo voy a permitir, prometí proteger a cualquier alumno de las mano de Lip y su equipo malvado –comento Pinkie poniéndose mas seria al asunto.

-Eh ok –dijo Fluttershy intentando limpiarse la suciedad del cuerpo

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno esto fue todo :P por este mes, no digo que será el final solo que siempre lo hago una vez al mes XD, bueno nos vemos**


End file.
